pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon
Overview Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon (ESPD shortened) was developed by reddit user g2159687 and as its title explicitly states, it is a mod of Sprouted PD. "Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon" is a simplified title for this mod. The mod is definitely easier, or to be more exact, it is a little bit easier than Sprouted, if the player doesn't select any of the 11 options in the main menu that can make the game easier, and it is ridiculously easier if the player selects all 11 of them. There are two more distinctive features in this mod of Sprouted though: * This mod prevents the player from grinding (and at a specific point can punish him/her for wanting to grind), even if he/she is determined to do so. Dew for upgrading equipment is more than plenty. There is no Ring of Wealth (the Master Thieves' Armband has part of its function, but doesn't have an effect on drops of SoU and SoMI from Wraiths). The Books of Life, Heaven and Death are given by the Imp for free, so there is no need for collecting big amounts of gold. Lastly, the Book of Heavens punishes the player who wishes to repeat it: if the player tries to fall into a chasm, a game message warns that sure death lies ahead for those who jump, and if the hero jumps, he/she dies even if he/she has 15 Ankhs. * This mod has its own bugs, but they are minor in comparison to those of Sprouted. The Alchemist's Toolkit can reach +10 without a problem, the Sokoban puzzles don't crash the game, and the Dolyahaven mines lead always to Otiluke's Mirror with no corrupted save files. This is definitely not a guide for dachhack's Sprouted PD, as it presupposes knowledge of it, because ESPD is a fork of Sprouted having many similarities with it. If at some point you feel that you are missing something important from Sprouted proper though, you can always visit the Sprouted wiki page. The latest version of Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon, that this guide is based on, can be downloaded from here (same with the infobox link). The guide describes the game without any of the "Easier" options turned on, unless statetd otherwise. It should be noted that the developer has remarked that the latest version is a bit buggy (see "Bugs" section in the end of the guide for details, they are all minor though), so he recommends instead versions 1709 and 1710, as they have some new features, performance improvements and fewer bugs. If you choose to download these versions instead of the latest one, which has its link in the infobox, this guide will be a lot less useful and the wiki sprouted pages much more. Alchemy, Berries, Mushrooms, Plants, Scrolls Little is changed from Sprouted. * The Alchemy's interface is borrowed from Shattered PD before the big alchemy rework. * Plants are textured like in Shattered PD. * Identified Potions and Scrolls display symbols that indicate their use, like in Shattered PD. The Potion of Life does overfill the hero's HP, but the HP counter doesn't show it. * Lastly, due to the absence of the Ring of Wealth, no Scrolls of Magical Infusion or Potions of Might can be found in the dungeon. Artifacts Artifacts are the same with Sprouted. Minor differences are: * c) the Master Thieves' Armband still drops from thieves and allows stealing, but it also boosts the drop rate of loot from enemies (but not the item generation in levels or the scroll drops from wraiths). * the Sandals of Nature are nerfed as far as dew is concerned, as even upgraded to +3 (ESPD's equivalent of +10) they drop only white dew, but they still drop more seeds, mushrooms, berries and nuts, * the Talisman of Foresight also senses hidden doors. Bags All bags are in the hero's inventory from the beginning. The main bag - backpack has 4 ring / artifact slots. Book depths The books are just lying on the floor of the Imp shop and are given for free, and thus all Book depths are available before the first Yog fight and can all be finished by the hero before he/she is able to fight Yog. Enemies in general don’t respawn in any of the book depths, and all enemies are vulnerable particularly to the wand of prismatic light. Pets don’t follow to the Book depths, unless the hero has a Pet Whistle. The Book of Heaven doesn’t need levitation, as all the rooms are connected with pathways. There are phase pitchers, upgrade eaters and honey as loot and Sentinels usually drop Tier 5 weapons. There are also a few animated statues. As stated in the introduction, '''jumping into the chasms of the Book of Heavens even with a lot of Ankhs means instant death and end of the run '(the game warns the player about it very clearly, but don"t think "I have a lot of Ankhs, perhaps I should try it once", you will regret the decision). In all the rest there are no differences with Sprouted. Dew and Upgrades The hero starts with the Dew Vial and with a short Dew Charge from floor 1. ''Draw out dew is the only option available, without a Tinkerer quest or Tinkerer in depth 2. Dew doesn’t evaporate when the hero goes down a depth. Apart from the first and the second depths, in all the rest dew charge lasts very long and it is very easy to finish the depth within the moves goal, so equipment can be constantly upgraded to their level cap with the dew drops provided. As a consequence In most of the depths there will be excess dew left, so if the hero has levelled up all his/her needed equipment, he/she might level up identified equipment he/she does not need, to sell them for a much better price to shopkeepers (weapons are sold for better prices than armor, and higher tier items for better prices than lower tier: for example a tier 5 weapon at +10 is sold for 3,840 gold). This also appplies to the excess dew from Key depths. The Dew Vial gets upgraded automatically to 300 after beating the first Yog with Levitation added to Splash and also Water with Dew. The dew upgrade level cap of equipment is at +13 before the Yog-Dzewa fight and jumps to +16 afterwards, but by depth 2 the hero can already upgrade his/her equipment up to +5. From that point on and until Yog-Dzewa the dew upgrade cap increases rather slowly and +1 is added to it every 3 depths: +6 on depth 5, +7 on depth 8 etc.). The Dew Vial can't be dropped or thrown (so it can't be refilled in a Well of Health). Dolyahaven Like Sprouted's Orb of Zot, its page drops from the last defeated Shadow Yog. Some minor differences that make this part of the game easier at any difficulty are that the Dolyahaven mines' entrance is not hidden and that the already explored depths remain unchanged no matter how many times the hero returns to the surface and never respawn unexplored with new Kupuas and Gullins. Key depths In their general characteristics they are the same with Sprouted PD. Their basic general difference is that all key depths are revisitable and repeatable (but not their boss depths) and their portals are also found in Otiluke's Journal along with the Sokoban depths. Each key depth respawns in each new visit, so especially unique items like the Safe Room page, but also dropped dew, should get picked up before leaving. Also their counter goes back to zero every time the hero leaves, so if the player has also the bundle of berries or the golden dungeon nut as goals, he/she should spend some time continuously on each depth. Three more specific differences are: * The bushes in the Forest depth when searched drop seeds, berries, mushrooms and nuts, but the Gnoll Archers don't drop gold. Once harvested, loot doesn’t grow back in the bushes during the hero's current visit, but all bushes will have again loot in the next visit. * In the Battleground / Prison depth the chest contains 200 Holy Hand Grenades and not 50. * The Thief King’s basement spawns rings, wands, phase pitchers and upgrade eaters as loot but no gold at all (Armband has no effect in item generation in it). There is also one Shadow Bandit there, each time the hero falls down from the main depth. * Advice about the Crab king depth that also works for Sprouted: Don’t take a very high level pet, especially a Shadow Dragon with you, or take it and leave it in the small room that you spawn in, until you take down the Lightning Shell. The Lightning Shell gets charged by the extra powerful attacks against the hermit crabs and one-shots the hero repeatedly. After the Lightning Shell is beaten, it is safe for the hero to call the pet. Main Menu - Options to make the game easier - Interface In the Settings, there are the submenus: * Hero a) More HP, b) Attack easier, c) Defense easier, d) More strength * No text found a) More shops, b) Shop cheaper, c) Unlimited dew vial, d) Valuable dew, e) Upgrade tweaks * Actor a) More loot, b) Quest tweaks All the options have self-explanatory titles. Advice for the new player: Each player has his/her own preferences, and they are all fine, but keep in mind that selecting all 11 options makes the game ridiculously easy. In the hero's tab there is also an indication of Attack/Defense skill and of the percent of Satiety, instead of hunger. Also, up to 4 quickslots are available for the hero. Pets Apart from getting found in the dungeon or dropped by Dward Warlocks, eggs are sometimes also sold in shops but at a very high price (5,000 gold in prison, 7,500 gold in caves, 10,000 gold in Metropolis, 12,500 gold by the Imp). In addition eggs in ESPD have a counter that shows the amount of elemental influences that each different pet needs in general and how many are still needed in particular. These are the same with Sprouted PD but sometimes less elemental influences are needed in comparison to Sprouted PD and also the Bunny pet is easily obtained: * Summoning trap: plain Fairy or Sugarplum Fairy on December - 5 * Freeze: Blue Dragon - 5 * Poison: Violet Dragon - 5 * Lightning: Green Dragon - 5 * Fire: Velocirooster - 1, Red Dragon - 30 * Moves: Spider - 2,000, Scorpio - 10,000 * Steel Bee is hatched from a Steel Honeypot like in Sprouted PD. * If the hero throws a regular Egg in a Phase Pitcher / Well of Transmutation, he/she gets back a "Special Egg" with iredescent color that hatches a Bunny, which is available in Sprouted only during March and April as a random drop in the dungeon. The types of pets are the same with Sprouted and have the same descriptions, but their attack skill (accuracy) has the same level with their defense skill (evasion) and both their Skill's and HP's level up scaling is different from Sprouted, and also the amount of XP needed to level up. All pets start with 10 XP needed for their first level up to L2, and the required experience to level up is Previous XP +5 per level (+15 for L3, +20 for L4 etc.), much less than Sprouted. Pets also level up endlessly without a level cap at 20, unlike Sprouted. Pets don’t teleport along with the hero to the Yog-Dzewa or the Book depths without a pet whistle, but follow him/her easily to Shadow Yog, the Sokoban Puzzles, the Safe Room and the Dolyahaven mines, and also to the Key depths, like they do in Sprouted. One additional difference from Sprouted's pets is that they gain XP automatically along with the hero, and don't have to also hit the enemy, in order to get XP from its kill (their leveling up rate is thus faster in comparison). Specific Pets * Bunny: L1 HP 28, Skill 5, Health +7 per level, Skill +4 per level (Special attack "Fangs": Stronger Melee). Unlike Sprouted, it is not available as a random drop in the dungeon only during March and April, but all year after throwing an egg to a phase pitcher or a well of transmutation. The hero should wait for 10 turns before he/she breaks the egg, as for the first 9 turns the Special Egg is still unhatched. It is the second strongest pet in the game, after the Shadow Dragon. * most Dragons (apart from Red and Shadow): L1 HP 32, Skill 5, Health +8 per level, Skill's leveling up rate starts with +2 per level and every two levels adds +2 in that > +4, +6, +8 etc. (Special attacks "Breath weapon": Blue Dragon - Ice bolt, Green Dragon - Lightning bolt, Violet Dragon - Poison bolt). Very good pets, like in Sprouted. * Fairy: L1 HP 8, Skill 6, Health +8 per level, Skill's leveling up rate starts with + 3 and every level adds +2 in that > +5, +7, +9 etc. (Special attack "Wand Attack": Lightning bolt, also Heals the hero). Like Sprouted, it has a very powerful ranged attack but is rather frail (definitely less frail than Sprouted though). * Red Dragon: L1 HP 32, Skill 1, Health +8 per level, Skill's leveling up rate starts with +2 per level and every two levels adds +2 in that > +4, +6, +8 etc. (Special attack "Breath weapon": Fire bolt) * Spider: L1 HP 28, Skill 3, Health +7 per level, Skill +2 per level (Special attack "Spinerettes": Roots). Like in Sprouted, when compared to the Scorpion, which just needs more turns in the backpack, it is a much worse pet, as its melee attack is weak and its HP the lowest from all pets. It should better not get hatched. * Steel Bee: L1 HP 18, Skill 3, Health +6 per level, Skill +2 per level (No Special Attack). Its stats make it a weak version of the Scorpion, with less HP and without a special attack. As wells of transmutation and phase pitchers are both very rare in ESPD, it should better not get hatched. * Scorpion: L1 HP 40, Skill 3, Health +10 per level, Skill +2 per level (Special attack "Stinger": Paralyses enemies, also Heals self and hero). Good pet and easy to get hatched. * Shadow Dragon: L1 HP 90, Skill 2, Health +15 per level, Skill's leveling up rate formula: of Level X Number of Level +1. Doesn’t get affected by Kupuas’ gas. (Special attack "Shadow breath": Shadow bolt). All the pets' HP and Skill scaling formulas when leveling up are arithmetic progressions, but the Shadow Dragon's is a geometric progression. As a consequence It is an OP pet, the strongest in ESPD and if leveled up adequately it can survive even the final Zot battle, also dealing a lot of damage. * Velocirooster: L1 HP 21, Skill 3, Health +7 per level, Skill +2 per level (Special attack "Feathers": Stronger Melee). Like in Sprouted, especially when compared to the Red Dragon, which just needs much more burning, it is almost a useless pet, as its melee attack is weak and its HP the second lowest from all pets, before the Spider. It should be better not get hatched. Quests Apart from the familiar two quests from Sprouted, Troll blacksmith Bop has also the chance to give a new quest that is a bit incomprehensible. At first he just says "Quest item 1" and gives the hero a pickaxe. He then asks: “An uncursed alloy anvil. Seriously, is it dat hard?”. The hero has to find a cursed alloy anvil and uncurse it: after the quest is taken, an Ancient Tomb spawns somewhere around the floor, that can be broken only with the pickaxe and contains a cursed alloy anvil. After it's broken, a vast amount of red wraiths spawn, that can be killed with regular weapons, but battle wands will be particurarly useful – a wand of lightning kills them all at once. They also drop a lot of dew. The hero uncurses the anvil with a Scroll of Remove Curse, and the quest is finished. Imp quest and the Caves' Tinkerer quest on depth 11 are the same. The Tinkerer quests on floor 2 and on the Book of Heavers floor are removed completely from the game and the hero gets Draw out Dew automatically from floor 1, and the Upgraded Dew Vial (300 dew drops, +Levitation in the Splash ability, +Water with Dew) after he/she kills Yog-Dzewa in floor 25. Old Wandmaker is always located on depth 7 and gives the same quests with Sprouted (there is a minor difference that the Rotberry seed quest spawns always two Rotberry plants, so the hero gains also 1 Rotfruit > +1 Str. as a bonus reward). The hero has the option to choose as reward between two identified wands like in Shattered PD (but not necessarily between one battle wand and one non-battle wand, the rewards can be both offensive or non-offensive wands), but the Wandwakes doesn't give an adamantite wand to any class as a second reward. As a consequence, the Battlemage subclass cannot upgrade any wand to very high level and loses a lot of its advantage, especially at end-game. Rings Rings are very similar with those in Sprouted PD, there are some changes made though, with the the most important being the removal of the ring of Weatlh, and also an original bug (not occurring in Sprouted PD): * The Ring of Force gives a description about its damage output exactly like weapons. * There is a bug concerning the Ring of Haste. Although the game theoretically does not allow it to get upgraded above 10, and the ring's decription states that its power maxes out at 10 upgrades, if a Scroll of Upgrade or a Dew Upgrade are applied to it, it does get upgraded, but that is not shown in the ring's description and is recognised by the game only practically. This can create a problem if the option to Haste a pet is chosen, as the pet will have Speed 10, and the hero more than that. * Ring of Wealth technically does not exist in the game, as Red Wraiths don't drop it anymore and the Sokoban Vault contains a chest with a Master Thieves' Armband and not a ring. An upgraded and equipped Master Thieves' Armband does boost the drop rate of loot from enemies though but not the item generation in levels or the scroll drops from wraiths. Otiluke's Journal - Sokoban puzzles Otiluke ‘s Journal doesn’t need to recharge at all, and all levels are instantly available. All special book and key depths have also a page in the Journal, and the pages when dropped have numbers that correspond to their position in the journal. All the boss depths (pp. 13 - 17, 21, 22) and the Book depths (pp. 18-20) are not repeatable and their page is removed from the Journal after the hero has completed them. * Safe Room: (p. 1) like in Sprouted, its page drops from a Gnol Archer in the Forest key depth * Sokoban Puzzles 1, 2, 3, 4: (pp. 2, 3, 4, 5) like in Sprouted, their pages drop from the chapter bosses of depths 5, 10, 15, 20) * Dolyahaven: (p. 6) like Sprouted, its page drops from the last Shadow Yog * Vault: (p. 7) unlike Sprouted, its page drops from a bookcase, after getting searched with the Spectacles equipped, not burned, searched * Dragon Cave: (p. 8) unlike Sprouted, its page also drops from a bookcase, after getting searched with the Spectacles equipped, not burned, searched * Forest, Battleground - Prison, Caves, City: (pp. 9, 10, 11, 12) like in Sprouted, their pages drop from the Gnoll Archer on depth 4, the Moss-Covered Skeleton on depth 9, a random piranha on any dungeon depth after Tengu, and from the Crazy Gold Thief on depth 19 * First Yog / Yog-Dzew''a: (p. 13) like in Sprouted, its page drops from the Animated Statue on the pedestal of depth 24 * ''Thief King: (p. 14) like in Sprouted, its page drops from a Gold Thief in the City key depth * Skeleton King: (p. 15) like in Sprouted, its page drops from a Moss-covered Skeleton in the Battleground - Prison key depth * Crab King: (p. 16) like in Sprouted, its page drops from an Albino Giant Piranha in the Caves key depth * Tengu Hideout: (p. 17) like in Sprouted, its page drops from Tengu on depth 10 * Catacomb, Life, Heaven: (pp. 18, 19, 20) unlike Sprouted, their pages are found lying on the Imp shop floor, without needing to get bought by the hero, and can also be added to the journal before the first fight with Yog-Dzewa * Second Yog / Shadow Yog: (p. 21) like in Sprouted, the hero must visit the three Book depths, gather the Sanchikarah pieces and take them to the Troll Blacksmith, so he can forge the Sanchikarah - portal to Shadow Yog * Palantir – Zot: (p. 22) like in Sprouted, it is found in the Corrupted Otiluke depth, guarded by Animated Statues All Sokoban puzzles can get skipped and the hero will take the unique item but not the rest of the loot. Important note: the hero gets asked by the game only the first time he/she tries them. Before the hero can survive easily the Metropolis, the use of a Wand of Flock in the Sokoban puzzle depths is not advised, as the Protectors that spawn are very strong for the hero's level. It should be noted again that the Dragon Cave and Vault pages are found in the dungeon bookshelves, after the hero searches for them with the Spectatcles equipped. Not burns, searches. Sokoban puzzles don’t punish with annihilation of armor or any equipped equipment but destroy unequipped items in the inventory or reduce health down to 10 HP – if there are no items in the inventory, they reduce health down to 10 HP, and with only 10 HP to 2 HP. One way to complete the Sokoban puzzles without a Wand of Flock is: a) to drop in the Sokoban depth's floor all items, from all the bags, apart from those being equipped, b) step on two traps that need to be deactivated so the hero reaches 2 HP, c) Heal up to a liitle above 10 HP, d) repeat the process. Lastly, Sokoban 3 is not bugged and doesn't make the game crash anymore. Wands The wands of ESPD are the wands of Shattered PD and Sprouted PD combined, along with a new one: Wands of Amok, Avalanche, Blast Wave, Blink, Disintegration, Firebolt, Flock, Frost, Lightning , Magic Missile, Poison, Prismatic Light, Regrowth, Slowness, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transfusion and Venom. There is also a new wand, the Unstable Wand, which has various effects: ignites, freezes, releases various harmful gases etc. Wands are semi-identified as they have fixed sprites, like in ShatteredPD, and there is no need to use them first. Charges of wands are identified also through use but slowly. Some wands equipped by the Battlemage have additional melee effects just like they have in Shattered PD but not all (probably there is a minor bug here). The melee effects of wands are: 1) Wand of Amok - Amoks, 2) Wand of Avalanche - Stuns, 3) Wand of Blast Wave - Knocks back and Stuns if the enemy hits a wall, 4) Wand of Blink - one tile extra reach, 5) Wand of Disintegration - short Disintegration beam and not one tile extra reach like in Shattered PD, 6) Wand of Firebolt - Ignites, 7) Wand of Flock - no obvious effect, 8) Wand of Frost - Freezes, 9) Wand of Lightning - Shocks, 10) Wand of Magic Missile - Recharges itself, but not other wands, 11) Wand of Poison - Poisons, 12) Wand of Prismatic Light - Cripples, 13) Wand of Regrowth - Herbal Healing, 14) Wand of Slowness - Slows, 15) Wand of Telekinesis - randomly any of the other wands' effects, 16) Wand of Teleportation - randomly any of the other wands' effects, 17) Wand of Transfusion - no obvious effect, 18) Wand of Venom - no obvious effect, 19) Unstable Wand - randomly any of the other wands' effects. Based on their damage output, offensive wands can be ranked from highest to lowest as follows: a) Wand of Firebolt, b) Wand of Frost (but after the target chills or freezes, the damage is much less) c) Wand of Disintegration, d) Wand of Lightning, e) Wand of Blast Wave, f) Wand of Prismatic Light, g) Wand of Magic Missile, h) Wand of Avalanche (practically not an offensive wand, as it has minimal damage, even upgraded to the maximum). Wand of Transfusion and Unstable Wand have no damage description. Wand of Poison and Venom have a DoT effect and cannot be compared with the other offensive wands. Wands of Amok, Blink, Flock, Regrowth, Slowness, Telekinesis and Teleportation deal no damage. Weapons - Armor There are no new weapons or armor types in ESPD, but some attributes are added to existing weapons, or already existing attributes become obvious, as they get in the items description like in Shattered PD. All weapons have a description of their minimum and maximum damage, and if they are enchanted, there is a description of the enchantment's effect. For example: "Blazing dagger +1, :9 This Blazing Dagger is an upgraded Tier-1 melee weapon. Its damage is 2-6 points per hit. This is a rather acurrate weapon. It has a Blazing Enchantment. This enchantment causes flames to spit forth from a weapon, burning enemies and terain alike". * Battle Axe, Bloodlust Chainsaw, Dagger, Spork, and War Hammer are acurrate. * Bloodlust chainsaw, Knuckleduster, Mace, and Spork are fast. * Spear and Glaive have 1 tile extra reach (new attribute). * Spork still drops from the Shadow Bandit on depth 9, after the hero first visits depth 11 and then goes back and talks to the Rat King (without having opened his chests). In previous versions of ESPD the Rat King changed it to the Royal Spork, when the hero visited him again, but not in the last version. The Enchantments and Glyphs are the same with Sprouted PD, with a minor difference that Stench and its Immune to Gases buff doesn't protect from the Kupua gas anymore. Weightstones cannot be used neither on wands equipped by the Battlemage nor on Tier 6 weapons. Yog - Dzeza and comleting the game The Yog Dzewa fight at depth 26 is the only part of the game that is really difficult and Rotting fist a bit OP. Be sure the hero takes a lot of mending and healing potions with him/her. The Amulet of Yendor at the pedestal of depth 26 is “An amulet” and breaks when the hero tries to use it. The real Amulet will be given to the hero by Otiluke in the end of the game (there is no pudding in ESPD). By that time, without having grinded for XP, the hero will have reached approximately level 80 and will have 19 Strength (if he/she had found all the potions of Strength in the dungeon but not cooked any Mightyfruits). Bugs * Old Wandmaker doesn't give an Adamantite Wand to any class as a second quest reward, therefore the Battlemage subclass has no real advantage. This bug exists also in older versions. * The Ring of Haste is not supposed to get upgraded above 10 but it does (see Rings section for details). * When enemies are knocked to chasms they don’t fall down but freeze permanently in the chasm tile. Miscellaneous * Bookcases are searchable and either drop scrolls or the Socoban Pages "Vault" and "Dragon cave", if the hero has the Spectacles equipped. Burning the bookshelves with the Spectacles equipped Sprouted-style just destroys them. * Cursed items are rare and also red wraiths spawn rarely in bone piles. * Depths are generally smaller, both in the regular dungeon and the Dolyahaven mines. Hidden rooms are also more rare, apart from the obvious "hidden rooms" that their door is at the end of a dead end. Sometimes the floor exit is in a room adjacent to the one with the floor entrance, or very close to it. * Goo drops also a Lloyd’s Beacon but not a Mr. Destructo anymore (this is still given by the Tinkerer in depth 12, found in the Tangu's Hideout, and sold in Dolyahaven). The Lloyd’s beacon can transport the hero to any previously visited level, and doesn't teleport to a specific place in the dungeon. * Wraiths drop very few scrolls of Magical Infusion and Upgrade and have lower evasion. Upgrading the end-game Tier 6 weapon will be achieved mostly with Scrolls of Upgrade from the Dolyahaven shop, which restocks very often (as it sells them for 6,000 gold each, shopping with an Armband equipped is very cost-efficient).